Sun Elves
... History of the Sun Elves ☀ (major group of wandering elves who ''settled near the nexus and left their nocturnal culture behind. From their ranks arose three Races: (Faeries, Elementals, Trolls), Priesthood, Knighthood The magocratic society originally built by the primal elves split in two branches: a body of the majority of the Primal Elves and the a little elite called Order of the Sun or just Sun Elves. These were the favorites of and most loyal to the beautiful Queen, queen of the elves. They sought to understand the energies of the Monolith, gaining exhilarating power from the arcane energy siphoned from the depths of it's source. The primal elves would go on to expand across the ancient Land, shattering empires over empires in the process and inspiring awe in those who witnessed their might. However, the arrogance and carelessness of the Sun Elves would spell doom for their civilization, attracting the attentions of other Races. The Queen and some of her nobles opened a portal from the Nexus into other dimensions, enabling monsters to enter into Ayurna and wreak havoc upon their Lands. Some of the nobles grew terrified of the Queen's undying loyalty to those monsters and their dark lords. Quickly, they escaped to aid the rest of the primal elves civilization in banishing the monsters back into their dimensions in a catastrophic war, ending with a deep impact in the world. Order of the Sun or Nobles The Nobles were never fully trusted by the rest of the primal elves who had abandoned elemental magic to pursue druidism. The surviving elves would end up banishing the nobles for the acts leading to the suffering as well as more wanton waving of arcane. The Mage Circle of The Order of the Sun was not really forbidden but is controlled under very strict rules and the true followers fled to the elemental plane to devote their masters. Now the remaining Priesthood becoming the new ruler of the Order , they study now more in the path of the Priesthood or follow a moderate form of Black and White magic, by the time their skin became a pale color instead of their former darker hues. Under the Guidance of the Priesthood a very prosperous kingdom blooms, especially by the aid of the Faeries. The Emancipation liberation of the primal faith Foundation of Elementals magocratic elite The Whispers of the false God the split of the mage circle Betrayal and responsibility the destruction of the invasion and a new start Society Description Guilds Schools Priesthood, Knighthood Culture Primal Elves, Faeries, Elementals, Trolls The Primal Elves "...a primitive tribe of nocturnal humanoids cautiously made their way to the edges of the mesmerizing, enchanted lake. The feral, nomadic humanoids, drawn by the Nexus' strange energies, built crude homes upon its tranquil shores. Over time, the Monolith's cosmic power affected the strange tribe, making them strong, wise, and virtually immortal. Fairies and the Order Of the Sylphs Throughout the incidents of the Sun Elf Princess of Ayurna was captured by a Troll Scientist who extracted her essence, by this operation she lost her body forever. While her mind wandered through the darkness the sylphs felt her needs and rushed to aid her she then was crowned by the sylphs as the Banshee Queen and aid the Sun Elves against the Undead Aggression and began to recruit fairies. Elementals, Order of the Sun, Mage Circle, New Magic Order The Order of the Sun was formed by elves of the high ranked magicians and priests of the wandering tribe, they stopped the journey and broke their beliefs of the Primal Gods and begun to worship the Sun God; The so called Order of the Sun weren't banished directly, after the complete corruption by the elemental lords, the most fanatical followers fled to their respective masters in the elemental plane, a few were sent to proselytize on different worlds to others, but also to build monuments and holy cities for reverence to their elemental gods to expand their powers. Since the time, when it was clear that the magocratic group in the Order of the Sun worships a false god, this belief was in fact not forbidden but it was at least practiced by only a few, but when you wanted to pursue this kind of magic anyway, it is subject to very strict rules, because this strong source of dark force is so dangerous that it can easy corrupt you from inside, therefore the users are under constant observation by a ruling council , this council of the Nexus, is a secret council of High Ranked Magicians and scientists, charged with the selection for students, this council was formed by the most powerful of the sun elves houses in order to prevent and protect their world from evil. The majority of the sun elves population are now more oriented to the priesthood, or their former primal gods they participating even with the Banshee Queens Order. But their tainted brethren a small group of exiled know called Elementals settled on Pandemonia and founded the independent New Magic Order, they mastered a magic form without the tainted influence of the Elemental Lords due to their corruption. Trolls and the Cult of the Black Sun Gray Elves, Poison Trolls, Venom Elves, or The Cult of the Black Sun was formed by a small elite of noble Sun Elf scientists, Originally they explored the nature to better adapt to their new environment,to aid and to heal diseases but after an secret experiment with an old artifact was out of control they were cursed, when this undead curse begun everyone calls them Trolls since then, because they were altered in appearance and looked like death itself. The cult of the Black Sun and its members were banished, because they disregarded the law and becoming insane by hearing a voice in their mind they betrayed their own people by inflicting a massive irreversible damage through a disease, they were even prosecuted and sentenced to death, immediately. Driven by the mysterious voice they fled and sought a new home in Deathtaroth. Cult of the Black Sun. Faith Combat Magical addiction Names Notable Sun Elves See also External links 'Characteristics' '''Anatomy and physiology' Primal elves and sun elves tolerate each other, but just barely. The Nexus's arcane energies are the primary reason for the existence of the elves, so it makes sense that they would be magical in nature. All elves are exceptionally long lived and, at one point, were immortal, though the main races of elves have lost their immortality. Further, all elves possess glowing eyes, a sign of the use of great spells — a being of any race can exhibit glowing eyes while focusing or casting a particularly powerful spell, but the trait is innate in only a few races, most of which are Demons or Trolls. Elves have several characteristics in common. All have unusually acute senses and are able to see clearly even in low-light conditions. As a general rule, elves are also slim, athletic, and graceful. Furthermore, they all have large pointed ears that tend to be greeted with admiration or mockery by other races. Primal elves have longer ears than sun elves, whereas the latter's point upward rather than backward. Elven history There are several groups of elves in the universe, but all are derived from one group: the Primal Elves, also known as Almârén and the Sun Elves (Solmârén). And they evolved into other elfish humanoids for example: Primal Elf traits * Demigod (former Primal Elves, blessed by Primal Gods) Druids, Lancer * Manbeast (primal elves and ogre traits) Keeper, Rider Sun Elf traits * Sun Elf '''(Priesthood) Order of the Sun, Order of Knowledge, Order of the Banshees, Priest, Knight '''Tainted, Cursed and Incorporeal Sun Elf traits * Elemental '(former Sun Elves, tainted by Elemental magic) New Mage Order * '''Troll '(former Sun Elves, poisoned by an undead curse) Folder, Centurion, Cult of the Black Sun * '''Faerie (former Sun Elves ,gifted by the Faerie Queen but became incorporeal by the gift) Weaver, Ranger, Order oft the Banshees Hybrid Elf and Humanoid and traits * Moon Elf (crossbreeding between Humans and Primal and Sun Elves) Wizard, Dancer Current status Population Appearance 'The Term Sun' 'See also' * Races'Edit '''Trivia'Edit 'Notable elves'Edit 'See also'Edit Half-elf Half-primal elf Half-elemental elf Banshee - A particular type of embodied elves, often formed from elven spirits. primal elven lineage - A theory about the origins of the elves. '''Trivia 'References'